


Все проблемы из-за баб

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Герои в большом городе [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: «Всё началось с одной сучки…»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл является частью цикла «Герои в большом городе».

— Я бы сказал, что рад видеть тебя в гостях, добро пожаловать в Адскую кухню и всё такое, но есть нюанс. Даже два.

— Тебя самого не достало шутить про собственную слепоту?

— Второй нюанс — супергерои в комиксах под трусы ещё и лосины надевают.

— Очень смешно, Мёрдок. Вообще-то я пришёл именно к тебе…

— Потому что я не буду ржать над твоим внешним видом? Ты ошибся.

В квартиру Мэтта Клинт заваливается, с трудом сдерживая желание сплюнуть кровью на пол, и благодарит всех мыслимых и немыслимых богов, что хотя бы расцветка его трусов останется секретом. Над сиреневыми сердечками Дьявол Адской кухни ржал бы, как дьявол.

— Так что на этот раз случилось? — Мэтт идёт к холодильнику, пока Клинт матерится над кухонной раковиной, полоская рот холодной водой и ощупывая челюсть. 

— Всё началось с одной сучки…

— Клинт, мне категорически не нравится то, как ты говоришь о жен…

— Да ты дослушай, — возмущённо булькает Клинт, и Мэтт морщится.

Надо запомнить, что этот звук его раздражает.

— В общем, пошёл я за скотчем…

— Алкоголь тоже до добра не доводит, — чёртов проповедник достаёт из холодильника две бутылки тёмного пива и по очереди открывает их о раковину. Что в Мэтте всегда нравилось Клинту — удивительная последовательность и логичность, а также соответствие слова и дела, но он молчит, с облегчением пересчитывая собственные зубы. Новых потерь нет.

— Сам ты алкоголик. За другим скотчем. Который липкий.

— Зачем он тебе?

— Мне нужен был цветной. Чтобы помечать стрелы. Посмотрел на метку и… Ладно, тебе это всё равно не нужно. 

— Так при чём тут женщины?

— Ни при чём. То есть не совсем. Иду я, значит, в канцелярский магазин, — Клинт перехватывает протянутую бутылку и по привычке кивком благодарит Мэтта, — а мне навстречу ирландец.

— Ирландская Кухня?

\- Да я откуда знаю. На нём не было написано. И он мне говорит: «Оооо, парень, я тебя знаю, ты же чувак с одноглазым псом из вон того дома? Ты ещё с луком иногда ходишь?»

— А ты?

— А я, идиот, радостно кивнул. 

Заинтригованный Мэтт садится на диван, потягивая пиво. Клинт, уже почти не прихрамывая, падает рядом.

— Так как ты оказался в Адской кухне без штанов?

— Он дал мне в морду и спустил с поводка двух здоровенных очень быстрых доберманов. Я убежал и выжил. Штаны пали смертью храбрых.

— Боже, ему-то ты чем насолил?

— Не я. Сказал же, всё началось с сучки. Это Лаки. Попортил ему породистую доберманшу. Надо сказать, у него отвратительный вкус на женщин. Как и у тебя.

— Ой, а сам-то…

Клинт почти осуждающе смотрит на Мэтта, пока тот пытается пить с серьёзным видом и не давиться пивом. Осушает половину своей бутылки и прикладывает её к щеке — приятную, холодненькую.

— Мёрдок, хватит ржать, — безнадёжно просит Клинт. — Лучше дай мне любые штаны. Я не могу возвращаться домой в таком виде.

— Я закажу тебе такси от подъезда к подъезду.

— Лучше дай штаны. Иначе Кейт опять не будет со мной разговаривать.

— Ладно.

— Ты настоящий друг, — Клинт оживляется. — А у тебя цветного скотча случаем нет?

— Ты издеваешься? Во-первых, контора у нас бедная, никаких излишеств. Во-вторых… 

— Понял, понял. Ты понятия не имеешь, цветной он или нет.

Мэтт усмехается. Качает головой. Ставит на стол пустую бутылку и идёт за спортивными штанами и добавкой. Штаны прицельно летят Клинту в лицо, но он их ловит.

— Спасибочки, — он радостно влезает в штаны, пока Мэтт возится в холодильнике.

— Да не за что. Ради тебя всегда готов отдать последние штаны. Только скажи мне, ты сделал из этого приключения ценный вывод?

— Что все проблемы из-за баб? Давно, не только из этого.

— Нет, Бартон. Я не об этом.

— Тогда какой вывод я должен был сделать?

Мэтт садится обратно. Протягивает Клинту открытую бутылку, ещё «с дымком».

День налаживается, хотя брови Мэтта так ползут вверх, будто он вот-вот ляпнет что-то обидное.

— Понимаешь, — назидательно говорит он, — даже у твоего пса есть романтические приключения, а у тебя — только приключения на задницу.

Смеются они оба.

Обидеться на правду у Клинта не получается.


End file.
